The School Run
In the first ever episode it is Jake's first day at secondary school. However, Ben makes the family late because he wants to take an electric drill to school and eventually Pete has to pay him £5 to get him to leave the house. Meanwhile, Karen has nits and wants to keep one as a pet. Plot Everyone is trying to get ready for school. It is the new day of the school year, and Jake's first day of secondary school. Sue cannot find her car keys, so the family grows increasingly late. Having missed the 'walking bus', Ben and Karren are forced to take the car. Ben wants to take his father's computer with him to school for show and tell, but his mother stops him. She wrestles with him for the machine, before having to take the radio off him. Meanwhile, Pete complains about the train services in the living room. Jake is worried about being late, and his parents unsuccessfully try to cheer him up. While trying to hurry the children along, Sue checks her emails, ending up in an argument with her boss, Veronica. Karen can't find her shoe, distracting her father further. She alludes to her parent's arguments, causing her mother to grow antsy. They reconcile romanticall. In an embrace, their son, Ben, comes in with Pete's drill. Attempts to take it off him fail, however, causing even further delays. His father tries to curb his youngest son's lies, but that is also unsuccessful. Jake gets annoyed by their lateness, at the same time his mother gets a phone call from her father, Frank. He is confused about whether to put the bins out or not. Ben misbehaves with the toothpaste, and Karen shows her mum some pictures she drew. Jake needs a transparent ruler. His father gets him one, using it as an excuse to act 'cool'. His wife is agitated by this. When he finds the item of stationery, he ignores Sue's advice. Minutes later, she finds the keys and they set off for school. Worried about starting a new school, his father tries to talk to him. Karen asks him why he doesn't go to the school Pete works at, prompting a response related to the boy's safety. Despite having found the missing keys, nobody makes a consious effort to leave, except the eldest son. Finally leaving the house, Sue discovers that her daughter has headlice. Once again playing with the drill, Pete attempts to trick him into behaving by pretending to leave him in the house on his own. This does not work, so his father ends up running back to their home from the car. Managing to bribe him to leave the drill behind, they eventually set off for school. The next part of the episode is set after school. Pete returns to find his wife lying to Veronica, passing her own abusive comments of as her son, Ben. He treis to talk to Jake, but he is unresponsive and terse. Playing on his laptop, it is obvious he did not enjoy his first day at school. It is made clear that Pete checked up on Frank on his way home. Both parents attempt to chat, but Karen's interruptions spoil it. Sue erradicates her daughter's headlice, while Jake chastises his father for talking to a cold caller. Pete tries to mark his pupils' homework alongside Jake. However, he is less than satified with the quality of their documents. Ben continues to misbehave, further agrivating his father. Asking towatch Little Britain, he is refused access to it, so goes after the dinosaur book. It is Karen's day to have it, so an argument ensures. Jake finishes his homework, so watches a documentary on wildlife. Once again, the frosty relationship with his father surfaces. The fight between Ben and Karen escalate, leading to physical confrontation. Pete gets a phone call, revealing he has got in trouble for making a comment considered racist. Angela emails Sue, but before she can read it they have to break up their children's fight. Ben is allowed to read the book, but gets acused by Pete of sending the email to Veronica, His mother, however, come clean. Cast Hugh Dennis as Pete Claire Skinner as Sue Daniel Roche as Ben Tyger Drew-Honey as Jake Ramona Marquez as Karen Trivia * In the phone call to her father, Sue reveals this episode takes place on a Tuesday. * Frank's medical condition is hinted at in this episode. * Angela is mentioned (they recieve a postcard from her) * Sue is concerned about the violence depicted in her daughter's drawings (a cow murdering people because it did not want to be slaughtered) * Pete has a strained relationship with his father, judging from the fact Pete makes an effort to be 'cool' around his son. * A classmate of Jake is mentioned, called Tim, who apparently has dwarfism (leading fellow pupils to sing 'High Ho' from Snow White * Pete's school is revealed to be quite rough, with incidents involving weapons (and crimes against property) * Karen has a love of fairies * A classmate of Ben's, Brittany is mentioned, and her father, Lue. * Sue and Pete lied about where they lived to get Jake into a good school, claiming they lived at their grandfather's house * Jake tries to 'block out' his bad experiences at school by delving into his computer and music * Jake has to write a piece of text on what he did in his holdiay as homework * Karen makes her first reference to pets * Although it's Jake's first day of 'Big School', Ben says that the show and tell date was changed last week. This is an impossibility if the term's just started. Category:Series 1 Episode